One Of A Kind
by urharmony
Summary: JEMMA! Jay and Emma have been friends since little but when Jay is over studying one night (or at least attempting to), he feels the need to ask an important question that Emma isn't too sure about. Are they just friends? Or more? Things get hot, jealousy rises, romance blossoms, and the two find out their kind of love is one of a kind.


Emma's Point of view..

Me and Jay had always been friends since little. It was lame to say we were 'best friends', but we were. He was the only guy who understood me and I was- well, the only girl Jay Hogart _could_ be friends with, and I didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

..maybe I wasn't as pretty as the other girls he dated. _Not_ that I wanted us to date, I just wondered if he, ever, had been attracted to me?

We were very different. I'm more of a good student than Jay is. Actually, Jay wasn't even an okay student. He liked to skip a lot, you could usually find him at parties. Me? I didn't go out on school nights, and I didn't lose my virginity until this senior year of highschool. Does that answer any questions?

When I was little, Jay always stood up for me. I was a little shy but when I grew older, I out grew that. I out grew a few things actually. Boys were starting to take notice, and I was getting more popular, not that I asked for it. I dated the schools 'cutest' boy in school (Though to me, I've seen cuter). But I guess I was flattered. I was usually more into studying than partying and finally I was experiencing the 'popular' side of life even though Jay would sometimes get pissed at me, not wanting me to change for those kinds of people. 'Life suckers' he called them. Luckily, I dumped Peter when rumors around school after Paige Michealchucks party were about me, saying I slept with him. He was telling everyone, anyone who'd listen. Jackass.

Jay had beat him up. I guess Peter had it coming since he should of known Jay was a good friend of mine but sometimes people forgot because we weren't always around another since in different 'cliques'. He was the schools bad boy, who put other clichéd bad boys to shame. He had commitment issues, never settling down, and getting into fights left and right. He even had a thieving phase. I wanted him to be better, had even tried to make him focus on his grades for our last year so he'd get into college but he was barely trying as we sat in my room to study.

We were just friends, nothing sexual. Anything sexual would just make things awkward between us, even though everyone always suggested it and even as we sat on my bed, he began to shamelessly flirt- but that was just Jay sometimes. He liked to tease. I knew we would be nothing but friends. Right?

I complained about my neck hurting, and when he rubbed it for me it caused me to tense a little at his touch and then melt. I bit back a moan but wondered if it had come out cause then his hand went a touch harder, causing me to bite my lower lip harder at how good it felt by the knot in my neck.

"Okay," I shrugged out of his grip, giggling a bit to his smirk. He must be trying to stop me from making him study. He sat beside me, but then I faced him, to put him back on track. "We need you to understand this by tonight." I tapped my finger on my binder.

My friend Manny always told me Jay would never change. I doubted that. I saw more of him than anyone else did. He wasn't as bad or as scary either as people thought. He had a tough life, his parents were real low lives. Jay use to sneak into my window to get away from his Dad when younger. Though his mom was sweet, and good friends with my mom, my mom didn't see how much his mom neglected him or ignored the fights between Jay and his Dad.

"But we were talking about something else." He reminded me with his deep and smooth voice.. Oh- right. Um . He poked my thigh with a question, "Why aren't you answering me?"

Now this is annoying. "I just don't want to."

He poked my rib and caused me to laugh before he said, "I just wanna know if you did it with Peter or not."

I didn't say anything. The rumors may have been true but that was only MY business. Why was Jay now so curious? I always hated when he asked things like that, but now even though I hate it , it flatters me a bit when I see a dark look in his eyes now and I wonder if it's jealousy but no- it couldn't be. It was just his protective side of me. Like that one time in grade 9 when his friend Sean Cameron asked me out, and Jay forbid it. They almost got into a physical fight over it but Sean knew his friendship with Jay was more important. I knew my friendship with Jay was more important.

He used my name now which he never does unless we're being serious. It's usually Blondie, or Greenpeace. "Emma."

I sighed from being frustrated and defensive. "What?"

He got a little closer to me, "You're being mean to me Emma." He smirked at me to show it was a joke. I smiled back but it was more of a shy and nervous smile, then I had to look away. I felt myself blushing under his smoldering gaze. And that smirk was every girl's weakness. I bet they never saw him smile though. I did. And it was just as gorgeous on his handsome face.

"I have a question." He said seriously, causing me to look at him. "And I promise to be a good boy and study if you answer. But you have to answer honestly. And it stays between us."

I raised an eyebrow. What didn't stay between us?

He gave a knowing look, "No telling Manny or anything."

I giggled, "Fine." He knew me so well.

He clenched his jaw. He wore a fitted black shirt and jeans, and the famous hat he wore was on the ground on the side of the bed with his jacket. He was starting to grow this little scruffy boxed beard and I was loving it. We were really growing up. He was so tall and lean now. Older than me by 9 months.

The silence began to worry me. "Jay?"

He looked up, he piercing grey eyes gazing into my soul. I swallowed.

"Did you fuck Peter or not?" I was dumbfounded by his question. How could he ask me like that? The questions got more private. "Did you like it?"

He gaze was still piercing but now dark. Now I know it's jealousy across his face but I can't digest it.

"The guys at school, they talk. About you. How beautiful you are." His gaze lingered down my body. The thin dress I was in suddenly made me feel naked. "And it pisses me off cause I always knew it. When Peter asked you out, I knew I missed another chance cause I'm a coward."

"But we're just friends." My hearts pounding, I can't even breath. I hope he doesn't notice. I hate to admit that deep, deep down, I always wanted him. But I can't let us ruin our good friendship. I can't be another girl on his 'list'. Hell, our familys got together for Christmas'! Our mom's were best friends too.

He rolls his eyes at me, "Please. We've never been _just_ friends."

It was quiet. I was looking down and I could feel his eyes burning into me. I bit my lip and just muttered quietly, "I slept with Peter." I gazed up, seeing the hurt in his eyes. "It..it wasn't good." I said honestly.

He was silent for a moment. It's like he seemed to ignore what I just said and went on about us not being just friends. "It's always been me and you. You know my darkest secrets. And I know yours." His voice got deeper, "I may of fucked other girls but it was always you I thought about. Who I'm always with. Fuck, we are basically in a relationship only I'm getting some from other girls. But I don't want that anymore. I want you."

I pouted, "Jay...Please, stop." What if this ruined us?

"Fine. But one more thing. If you had chosen me as your first, and not that little whimp, it wouldn't have been bad. It would've been good." I couldn't believe he was saying all of this. I shifted a little on the bed. He went on, "So good that I know we'd both be begging for more after."

That's when closer and I almost jumped up from the bed but he pulled me back down. I gasped, my hands falling and grasping his shoulders and I was now on his lap. His hand lightly moved up and down my back, circling his thumb on my hot skin before taking the string that tied my dress up from behind apart.

"I know why you think we shouldn't do this, but we both want to." He huskily voiced.

"You're awfully sure." I taunted snippily back. Smug jerk! He just chuckled and I watched his adams apple shake a little. Oh god, I wanted to kiss his neck so bad now. I wanted his hands somewhere else too.

He wrapped his arms around me suddenly and I felt my dress slipping loose. One of his hands moved my hair from my right side so he could whisper in my ear. "Just let me take care of you, Em."

I lost my breath. His arms wrapped around me tighter and I felt his lips on my neck. I started to whisper, "We ca-" I moaned, cutting myself off. He left trails of wet kisses down my neck and by reflex, I may of grinded against him. He was really getting me hot. I never knew I could even get turned on like this. Manny said sex was good, but after Peter I thought that was just lies girls said.

Jay was showing that is was true. One of his hands tore down my dress to my waist and he started groping my boob that was covered by my lace black bra. I let out a moan by accident. I gasped when he pulled it down to expose them and his lips went from my neck to my breasts, flicking his tongue against my soft pink nipple. I whimpered loudly.

When I felt his other hand sliding up my dress, I started to panic. My hand went to his to keep it from going further. "Jay, stop. This is going too far a-and we shouldn't."

He moved his hand away for a moment and started playing with my long blonde hair, staring at it like it was the most precious thing he ever saw. "Please. At least once. I've always wanted you but now I dream about you. _A-fucking-lot_. About kissing you, holding you, _fucking_ you."

I tried pushing his hand away but he didn't stop. His fingers rubbed my clit through my wet panties, making me whimper and archinto him. My body started shaking slightly from what he was doing to me, emotionally and physically. I knew I wanted him to do those things to me too. After a minute of him doing it I started rubbing into his hand, needing him to give me more.

He leaned to my ear and whispered, "Do you like how that feels?" I was too embarrassed to answer him so I just laid my head down on his shoulder and moaned. "Emma, if you don't answer me I'm going to stop."

His fingers started to move away. "Yes- yes, please don't stop." I felt his breath on my ear when he laughed at me. Jerk.

"Thought so."

When it started to feel really good I pushed myself higher, but then he did stop. It caused me to pout and try to reach him.

He lifted me off his lap and got in front of me, grabbing me by the back of my neck and kissing me. My hands went to his arms while I tried to breathe. He started slowly lowering me down and got on top of me, my dress being tossed to the floor in the mean time. When I was laying on my back, he started to kiss me more deeply, less tenderly, more hungrily.

Bra and panties were next to go, as embarrassing as it was for me to notice he got me so naked without him even shedding off a shirt. So I helped it off him. We stared at another as he unzipped his pants. He then started kissing down my body, removing his boxers while doing so.

I heard rumors about Jay. Big rumors. As in, his manlyhood. If you get what I mean. They were right. He was big. Impressive.

He started teasing me by kissing my thighs. He made his way between my thighs and started licking around my clit, making me whimper and tremble. I've never had this done before. It felt dirty but, amazing. Amazing with him. After what felt like a few minutes of him torturing me, I whimpered, "Please,"

I felt like I was going to cry if he didn't do what I needed. Then I felt his tongue barely brush over it, giving me the sensation I needed at the same time of making me need more. I tried to get more by lifting my hips up, but I gasp in shock when I felt him pin my stomach down.

"Stay still. I mean it Emma, if you move again I'll hold your hips down and tease you all night." Right after he said it I felt his tongue lightly brush me again. After a few slow licks he finally opened me with his fingers and licked directly on it.

I laid my head back and closed my eyes, breathing slowly and moaning some more. God, it felt so good. He started moving his tongue in circles now. After what felt like forever, I started trying to move away from him when I started to get a feeling in my stomach.

But he just held my hips down and did it faster and put more pressure on it. "Oh God, please stop." He didn't listen. I started to sob a little and then I finally screamed. I laid there out of breath after he gave me my first orgasm.

He leaned up and started kissing me again, this time getting on top of me and his cock so hard it poked me a few times in the stomach.

"I want you so fucking bad." He panted against the kiss, "Never wanted anyone more than you." He started kissing my neck while he pushed himself into me. I gasped and clawed his back. I wasn't expecting that so soon and as much as he ripped through me it still felt so fucking good. Like he belonged in me. I knew I'd be addicted to him since.

"Oh my god! Jay-"

He was deep. He knew how to make it feel good as he thrusted in and out. He went in easy because of how wet I was but he noted how tight I am. I bit my lip and laid my head back when he started thrusting into me harder, making me moan louder. Nobody would know a goody two shoes like me would let the big bad Jay do this to her and like it, but I did.

"This okay?" he hotly breaths against my skin.

"It feels so good." I whimpered. He groaned and laid his head next to mine. "I know."

 **The end. For now..**


End file.
